Naru Himejima
by Akeno Himejima X Rias Gremory
Summary: What if Naruto was actually a girl name Naru and she is the little sister of Akeno Himejina


**_Hello_ _and welcome to My first Fanfic as you can see it's a Naruto and Highschool DxD cross over and if read my profile you would know I'm not the best writer so if you like my story that's awesome:) if not it's ok._**

 ** _Warning this will contain Yuri, Masochism, incest_**

 ** _Summary what if Naruto was a Girl and she was half Demon and Born into the Highschool DxD read and find out. also heads up I will give Naru Semi immortality basically it would take a lot to kill her and she will have regeneration basically if she loses a body part it will back._**

* * *

 **(I do not own the Begining of my Fanfic a friend of mine does and she gave me permission to use it)**

 **Episode 1:**

Rias and Akeno had decided to go on a day trip around the different worlds that existed around them. There was no real reason it was merely a bit of a fun to pass the time and if they found someone strong enough to make part of the family then that was a plus. Through out there exploits they had arrived in some world filled with idiotic pirates, and another with these strange wizard. Currently however they had come across an interesting one, it seemed to be a world filled with ninjas or as they called themselves "shinobi". They had come across a curious sight a young girl in orange was being tortured by the local village people.

 **(This is were it's it's all me :))**

Naru Uzumaki was laughing her ass off as a Villager shoved a Rusty Kunai into her left Shoulder causing lot's of blood to spill. "Hahahha come on stop it that tickles try something Else" she giggled Some More and even moaned a bit her whole Body was in Pure pain but to her it felt like absolute pleasure. Believe or not she wasn't alway's like this. Naru used be a Sweet girl who Dreamed of being the first Female Hokage. she used to pull pranks around the village just to get attention from the Civillain's it worked just not the way Naru wanted it be.

You see today was her fifteenth Birthday and what she got for it Today was a beating like usual but something was Different the Civillan's Finally did it they Broke Naru Uzumaki's Spirit.

all the Vilager's all glared and were creeped out by the Demon in front of them tiws to a log They Stabbed Naru with maltiple Kunai in the Stoamach the legs hell one was in her head how the fuck was she alive and she was longer Suffering like they thought she would. "Sh..Shut up Demon quit laughing" She slapped Naru hoping the girl would stop.

Naru stopped laughing and looked at the villager and started blushing. "Oh wow that actually stings Ms are you going to be my new mistress I promise I'll be good and I can make you feel good to" she spoke seductively.

The civilian's took a step back thinking once the demon said that thinking once she breaks free she'll torture them so they turned around ran for there life.

Naru raised an eyebrow in confusion watching the villager's run away from her she then pouted. "Aww man I was having fun why did they stop" Then all the weapons inside her fell on the ground and she started to heal herself. Once done she looked completely clean and healthy but there was still a problem Naru was now completely naked.

 **(Akeno and Rias)**

They couldn't believe what they just witnessed civilian's beating up a poor girl just because she was different it was so cruel to watch they were going to go help the girl but they stopped once they heard her giggling and actually enjoying what's happening to her. "Wow Akeno I never thought we would run into someone who share's your... interest" Rias sweat dropped as she looked at her childhood friend.

Ara, Ara, I know Bochou it's amazing I always wanted a playmate maybe I should make her mine then we can hate lot's of fun" Akeno started blushing as she imagined all the fun she would have fun with that girl. "Maybe I should go play with her now"

"Hey now snap out of it and look down those civilians are leaving the girl alone" Ria's eye's widened in surprise seeing the girl almost look like a mini version of Akeno. The girl girl had very long black hair that reached all the way to her waist and violet eyes. Her height is 160 cm. (5 feet 4 inches). Ria's then let out a gasp which caught Akeno's attention. The girl summoned had wings one was part fallen Angel the other Devil.

Rias and Akeno quickly wasted no time and got down in front of scarring her causing her to fall on her butt.

Akeno couldn't believe it after all these of searching everyday for years ever since that fateful day she found her little sister. "Naru Your alive" she and Rias said simultaneously.

* * *

 **End of Episode 1:**

 **Yeah sorry everyone if this doesn't make sense but I got this idea in my head and I'm trying to get it out**


End file.
